Till Death Makes Us Part
by BaybeeHannah17
Summary: Dakota Jenner Series. Kota is apart of the whole S9 finale and she was with McGee when the explosion hit. Will she and the team get out? She's left all alone with a hurt McGee but needs to find her team mates. And they need to find each other. Tag to 9x24. I suck at summaries. Story will be better.
1. Help

**Helooooo! *Waves***

**I'm back. :) This just suddenly popped into my head while I was trying to think of how I could add Kota to the S9 finale storyline, then it hit me. :P I'm not planning on making this a full on "Catch Dearing" story. But I MIGHT so you never know.**

**Oh yeah, if you want, you can check out my YouTube. I've posted alot of NCIS video's so you can check them out if you want. - user/baybeehannah19**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"McGee come on we have to go!" Kota urged as she stood beside him. Harper Dearing had left a bomb for the team in the Director's car, which was right next to the building and it could explode at any second. She knew that Tony and Ziva had gone to evacuate the rest of the building while Gibbs and Cole went to deal with the bomb. It was just her and McGee now. She was also hoping that Abby got out and was safe.

"Just a second Kota." He said while typing away at his computer. Kota looked down at the screen and furrowed her eyebrows.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm uploading all the evidence we have on Dearing onto my flash drive so we don't lose it. Go, I'll catch up." He gave her a quick glance.

"Ok look I'm not gonna leave you on your own." She stated while looking around at other agents leaving.

"Gibbs is gonna kill us. You mostly." She muttered. She looked back at the computer when she heard a beeping noise.

"Alright. Everything's uploaded, we can go now." He said as he pulled the flash drive out of the computer and put it in his bag.

"Ok good, let's go." She said hurridly as she let him pass and go first. They had only walked a couple of steps before there was a loud noise and glass was flying at them. She and McGee were thrown off their feet. Next thing she knew she was on the ground next to McGee's desk while the building was still shaking. The last thing she saw was McGee, face down. Then everything went black.

* * *

Debris floated through the air. Kota's blue eyes snapped open as soon as she heard something fall to the ground. She was sprawled out and was facing the windows. Or what was left of the windows. Based on how much pain she was in, which was a small amount, she didn't seem to have any serious injuries. A few sore muscles here and there and a couple of cuts, bruises and a gash on her forehead...She was fine. She moved her eyes to look down at a figure that was lay on the ground.

McGee! She suddenly remembered that her friend was with her.

She slowly turned over so she was lay on her stomach. She pushed herself up on shaky arms and started to crawl over to her team mate.

"McGee..." Her voice was weak and raspy. No answer. Once she reached him she pushed his bag aside and started to try and wake him. She gave him a little shove.

"McGee." She tried again. Still no answer. With all her might, ignoring her muscles protests, she turned him over onto his back. He looked worse than her. Cuts all over his face, a gash on his forehead like her, his clothes were ripped in places with blood seeping out from a couple more cuts. She was starting to think that he might have a couple of broken bones or ribs. She saw a big patch of blood on his leg. Some of the debris must have caught and wounded him.

As fast as she could, she took off her jacket and started to tie it around the wound to try and stop the blood flow as much as she could. Once that was done she went back to his head to continue trying to wake him up. She felt for a pulse, it was there, it wasn't fast but it was there.

She shook him again.

"McGee wake up." Her voice was a little stronger. Still no response. She put her hand on his cheek and gave it a light tap.

"Wake up Tim. Please wake up." Her voice cracked. She felt a lump in her throat. She used her other hand which was on his shoulder to shake him again.

"Tim." She called again. She softly stroked his cheek. She sniffed.

"Tim please..." Her voice broke. A tear fell onto his cheek.

"Don't leave me alone." She said quietly. She put her hand on his chest and looked up. She looked around to see if anyone was there. No one. Just glass and destruction.

"Help..." She called, barely audible.

"Somebody help..." She called a little louder. Tears rolled down her face. Kota wasn't one to cry, but under these circumstances who could give a damn.

"Somebo-" She started to sob. She was all alone and didn't know what to do. She bowed her head and sat there, while she cried. She couldn't leave McGee. She said she wouldn't. She wouldn't have anyway. She would stay with him until help came. She would watch over him.

* * *

**Wow, that was sad. For some reason I kept thinking of the song in Titanic playing while I wrote it (The one that starts playing when Rose realizes that Jack is dead).**

**R&R!**


	2. A Broken Promise

**I'm sooooooo sorry for they delay. I've just been really busy recently. I'm gonna try my best with updating quicker now that I'll be back at college next week on Monday. I'll be starting a new course after a year in Art & Design. :) I'll be doing Beauty Therapy for a year then Media-Makeup. XD**

**JSUK: McGee and Kota are not a couple and have nothing to do with each other romantically. They are just good friends. :) Oh and Jenny died in S6.**

**Discalmer: I don't own any of the character's except Kota. Everything else belongs to CBS.**

**PS: If you want you can follow me on Twitter. I post alot about NCIS and alot of the time I post spoiler's. :) My URL is BaybeeHanaa17.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**_PREVIOUSLY ON NCIS_  
**

_"Somebody help..." She called a little louder. Tears rolled down her face. Kota wasn't one to cry, but under these circumstances who could give a damn._

_"Somebo-" She started to sob. She was all alone and didn't know what to do. She bowed her head and sat there, while she cried. She couldn't leave McGee. She said she wouldn't. She wouldn't have anyway. She would stay with him until help came. She would watch over him. _

* * *

After five minutes of crying Kota finally calmed herself down. She looked down at McGee's face. It looked kind of peaceful. A tear slipped down her cheek and fell onto his own. She took a deep breath and wiped her face. She had to stay strong. She had to...Leave. She needs to find help and the rest of the team. But that meant leaving McGee, all alone. She was torn. Even though she didn't say the word, she had promised that she wouldn't leave him alone.

But.

'He would understand' She thought. She reached behind her neck and took off her necklace. The Mockingjay dangled in the air. McGee had gotten it her as a gift a couple months ago because she really loved The Hunger Games. She put the pendant in his hand, she wrapped the chain around him so it wouldn't fall out.

"To protect you". She whispered. And with that, she stood up with all her might. Her legs were a little shaky but she was able to walk without falling. She turned around and walked on shaky legs. She saw a few bodies of some agent's she had spoken to a couple time's throughout her time at NCIS. They were dead without a doubt. She stopped and turned. She looked at McGee one last time. She hoped that he would hold on long enough for her to find help and the team. The Mockingjay would protect him. She turned and walked away, leaving for the stairs, She would try Abby's lab first. She hoped the Goth wasn't there but she had to make sure.

As she was slowly walking down the steps which were surprisingly unharmed, she thought about the past three years she had spent with the team. She and Ziva still had their differences even though they agreed on a truce, but they had become close friends none-the-less. She was there for her after Somalia and Ziva was there for Kota when her mother died last year.

***Flashback* **

_It was a warm Summer's day and Kota was sat on a park bench all alone. She had silently left the hospital without anyone knowing after she heard that her mother's cancer took her life. She was just staring at the ground, lost in thought. She heard footstep's behind her and instantly knew who it was._

_"I came here to be alone Ziva." She said a little coldly. Ziva stood behind her with hands in her jacket pocket's, the bench inbetween them. Ziva sighed._

_"I said I'd come look for you." The Israeli spoke softly._

_"Well you found me. Now what?" Kota asked, still not looking at her. Ziva looked ahead at the small pond._

_"We're all here for you." She replied. Kota's eye's started to water. She took a deep breath._

_"Why does it have to be like this Ziva?" She wondered. Ziva looked at the ground, not knowing what to say._

_"It's been two years since we found each other and she's being taken away again. This time for good. I've got all these feelings and emotions but I don't know what to do with them." Her voice started shaking. Ziva looked at her._

_"Let them go." She whispered. Tears started running down Kota's face._

_"Just when I thought everything was better. It get's worse." She broke down. Crying silently for her mother. Ziva's eye's started to water. She placed a hand on Kota's shoulder. Kota placed her own over Ziva's. Thankful for her support._

***End of Flashback***

She held on to the rails while she continued walking down the steps. Tony? The class clown. A lot of fun but can be annoying. He was like another big brother, along with McGee. Abby was the sister she never had and Gibbs was like another father. She was great-full to have people like them in her life. They've gotten through the good and bad times together.

Jenny's death. Somalia. Having Ziva back on the team after Somalia. Ziva's father issues. Tony's father issues. Even Gibbs'. E.J Barrett and her team. Franks' death. The Port-To-Port killer. Tony almost getting killed. McGee's grandmother Penelope. The whole Ray fiasco. Gibbs' near death experience. Wendy. Vance's brother. Monique. Jason.

That's alot of things. And now this. They would get through this together.

She had finally reached the lab.

"Abby?!" She called.

It was a wreck. Debris everywhere, glass, paper, pieces of the ceiling. She didn't see anyone though. 'Abby won't like that her lab is basically destroyed' She thought.

"Kota!" A man's voice called. Her head snapped to the right. At the end of the hallway was the legend himself, Gibbs.

"Gibbs?" She whispered. She thought he was near the bomb. But he wasn't. He was there, in-front of her. The only injury she could see on him was a small cut on his head. As fast as her body could go, she ran up to him. He put his hands on her shoulder's and looked at her.

"You alright?" He asked concerned. She nodded.

"Yeah." She turned her head and saw Abby.

"Thank god Abby, there you are." She breathed a sigh of relief and walked up to the Goth. They both pulled each other into a tight embrace.

"It's so good to see your pretty face." She said. They both released each other and Kota looked at Abby's arm which had a patch of blood on it.

"Abby your bleeding." Abby shook her head.

"It's nothing, just a scratch." Kota looked at her friend concerned. She seemed so...Un-Abby. But that was understandable really.

"Where were you when the bomb detonated?" Gibbs asked, breaking up the reunion. She turned to look at him.

"I was upstairs. Where were you? I thought you were gonna defuse it?" She wondered.

"I was with Abby. Cole was suppose to take care of it. I guess he ran out of time." He said sadly. Kota's eye's widened when she remembered McGee.

"We have to go back upstairs. McGee's injured and need's help." She said urgently. Abby, still as quiet as a mouse, looked at her friend in shock.

"I didn't want to leave him but I had to. I had to find help and I had to find the rest of the team-" Her eye's started watering.

"Kota." Gibbs put a hand on her cheek.

"It's ok, you found us. We'll go back up and help McGee." He looked at her reassuringly. Kota nodded and took a deep breath.

"Ok." She said. Gibbs then let go of her.

After their little reunion they had descended back up the stairs. The leader, the agent and the scientist. They went back to help their friend.

Tim McGee.

* * *

**I really am trying my best with a story like this. Their always difficult for me to write. Anyway. I hope you liked it. :)**

**The next chapter will involve Tony & Ziva. ;)**

**R&R**


End file.
